Nine Months
by musicchica10
Summary: Things had gotten dangerous. People were after him and if he stayed where he was for much longer, they'd come after her too. Reluctantly he told her he had to leave for a little while, tie up lose ends and settle scores. He promised he'd be back.


**Ok, so I took a nap today and I dreamt this story. Weird huh? But I actually like it, so I wrote it and it definitely isn't as awesome as my dream, but it's still good! So read and review! **

**I don't own Inception, but I did dream this...so this story is mine...hehe

* * *

  
**

Things had gotten dangerous. People were after him and if he stayed where he was for much longer, they'd come after her too. Reluctantly he told her he had to leave for a little while, tie up lose ends and settle scores. He promised he'd be back and she nodded, knowing he had to do this.

Arthur quickly packed a small bag, not taking everything. It was his way of showing her he would be back. Ariadne watched sadly and stood up when he was getting ready to leave. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Tears were falling freely, but neither of them cared that they could taste the salty tears in their kiss.

With one last glance at her, he swiftly made his way to the car. He didn't look back when he drove off and she watched him until he was out of sight.

* * *

Two months later she found out she was pregnant. She cried that day, both out of happiness and sadness. She looked at her rings on her left ring finger and hoped that Arthur was ok. She hadn't heard from him and she was beginning to worry, but she figured he was trying to keep her safe by not contacting her.

She decided to call Cobb, maybe he had heard from him. She dialed his number with shaking fingers.

"Hello?" Cobb's unusally cheery voice startles Ariadne out of her musings.

"Cobb?" Ariadne's voice sounded so small, Cobb immediately turned serious.

"Ariade? Is everything ok?" Cobb asked.

"I, uh, I don't know. I was just calling to see if you've heard from Arthur." Ariadne squeaked, her voice quivering.

"I haven't heard from him in over two months. What's going on?"

"They were after him so he had to leave. He said he'd be back, he promised, but I haven't heard from him at all and I'm worried." Ariadne told Cobb.

"If I hear anything I'll call you." Cobb told her. She sighed and thanked him before hanging up.

She looked down to her stomach and frowned. "I sure hope your daddy get's to meet you." She whispered.

* * *

Arthur wanted to call Ariadne, he really did, but they were too close on his tail and they could overhear his conversation with her and go after her. He couldn't call her, not when it was this dangerous. He sighed as he looked at the phone, scrolling down to her number before closing it and rubbing his face.

It had been two months and he still hadn't been able to settle things. He knew it would be harder than he thought, but he hadn't expected it to be this difficult or complicated. If he wanted to get into contact with Ariadne and see her again, he needed to either kill the men after him, or perform inception or eradication on him. Both of which were difficult without a team.

He heard a gunshot and ran, ducking behind a wall and scanning the area.

"Damn!" He muttered under his breath. They had found him a lot faster than they had last time. He quickly pulled out his gun and looked around again, cautiously looking for the area of gunfire. Another bullet grazed past him and he cursed to himself as he shot back. The gunfire stopped and he made his way over to the area. He found three dead bodies there and began to look through their clothes.

"Cobol, I should've known." He muttered to himself when he pulled out a card with the big logo on it.

Now he knew where he had to go. Knowing he would run out of time, he rushed to the airport and purchased the first ticket to Mombasa. This could very well lead him to his death, but he had to do what he had to do.

* * *

Ariadne grunted as she walked up the stairs, being six months pregnant was not easy, especially for a woman of her size. She was a petite woman, no taller than 5'1". People would watch her as she walked through Paris, some with sympathetic stares, others with a sparkle in their eye.

She didn't like all of the attention and only wanted Arthur to be back, but she had to continue to live, despite how hard it was without him. She didn't have to worry about money, both of their accounts had enough money to last them their lifetime. Their house was paid for, and most of their bills weren't that expensive, it was just difficult to have to do everything by herself, all the while being pregnant.

She pulled her jacket around her as she walked to their small house. She let out a startled cry when she found Eames sitting in their living room. Gasping for air and holding onto the edge of the counter to keep her upright she glared at Eames.

"Eames! What the hell? What are you doing in my house?" Ariadne shrieked.

"Ah, that's no way to treat a guest, love." Eames grinned and stood up, opening his arms for a hug.

Ariadne glared, but sighed, walking to him and leaning into his embrace. She was just glad there was some familiarity in the room. It had been lonely for her.

"I see Arthur managed to reproduce." Eames teased. Ariadne looked up and Eames and slapped his chest. Holding back tears. "Speaking of that old stick in the mud, where is he?"

Ariadne stiffened and turned around, not wanting Eames to see her sad face.

"He's not here." She mumbled barely loud enough for him to hear.

"What? He left you!" Eames roared, his face turning red. "I'm going to kill him." He muttered to himself.

"No! No, he didn't leave me…he…" Ariadne choked back tears.

"Don't tell me he's dead." Eames rushed to her, concern in his voice.

"No. They…they were after him, he had to leave. Settle scores, tie up lose ends. He promised he'd be back, but I haven't heard from him. It's been six months Eames. I'm worried. What if something happened to him?" Ariadne sobbed quietly. Eames pulled her into another hug and rubbed her back gently.

"I can try to find him if you want." Eames suggested. Ariadne sniffled and pulled away.

"I just want him home safe. If you can find him, bring him back, but if not, I don't want you to put yourself into all that trouble and danger. I'm fine. I've managed for the past six months." Ariadne smiled weakly.

"But what happens when the baby comes?" Eames asked.

"I'll manage, Arthur will be back. I know he will." Ariadne nodded firmly, convincing herself more than Eames.

"Alright, but if you need anything, give me a call and I'll be here. I'm going to find our Point Man. Take care ok?" Eames kissed her cheek and turned to leave.

"Thank you Eames!" Ariadne called and he smirked before closing the front door.

Ariadne collapsed onto the couch and sighed. "Come home safe Arthur."

* * *

Arthur felt gross. He had been on the run for months and he hadn't shaved in weeks. He hardly even got to shower, it was too dangerous for him to stop and stay at a hotel. But when he did he slept for a few hours and got up to leave. Now that he was so close to finishing things, sleep eluded him and he just wanted to get back to his wife.

He quietly snuck into the building, having spent the last month and a half researching and studying the layout he knew exactly where to go and what to do. He cut the alarm and entered the huge building, making his way to the main office. He had to negotiate with the big man.

* * *

Ariadne was surprised when Cobb showed up in the middle of her eighth month. He had brought the kids with him and grinned and the shocked look on her face.

"It's good to see you Ariadne." He told her, pulling her into a hug as the kids hugged her legs.

"Careful guys." Cobb warned them. They backed away shyly and looked up at Ariadne with big eyes.

"Sorry Auntie Ari." The apologized. Ariadne laughed and patted them on the head, kneeling down she pulled them into a hug and kissed their heads.

"It's alright. I missed you guys." Ariadne told them, looking into their eyes.

"We missed you too." James smiled shyly.

"Where's Uncle Arthur?" Philippa asked curiously. Cobb looked at Ariadne worriedly and stepped in.

"He's on a business trip. He won't be back for a couple of weeks." He told her. Philippa frowned and looked up at Ariadne.

"Do you miss him?" She asked. Ariadne nodded sadly and looked at Cobb. He frowned and led the three of them into the living room. Ariadne sat down slowly and allowed James and Philippa to sit on both sides of her.

"Any day now huh?" Cobb asked, trying to take her mind off of Arthur. Ariadne nodded and stroked her stomach.

"I wish Arthur could be here for it. He doesn't even know." Ariadne whispered. Cobb nodded sympathetically.

"We can stay here for a while to help if you need it. The first few months are overwhelming." Cobb offered.

Ariadne shook her head. "I couldn't ask that of you."

"You didn't ask, I offered. Besides I want to help."

Ariadne smiled gratefully. "Thank you." Cobb nodded and smiled and watched as James and Philippa felt the baby kick. Their eyes widened and they looked at Ariadne with concern.

"Is the baby hurting you?" James asked.

Ariadne laughed and shook her head. "No. The baby is just trying to move around."

"Are you sure it's not hurting you?" James asked, becoming concerned.

"I'm sure James." Ariadne smiled.

"That's so cool!" Philippa exclaimed. Both Ariadne and Cobb laughed.

* * *

It took two weeks. Two weeks for him to negotiate and make a deal with the head of Cobol, but he did it. He was tired, worn out, and ready to get back to Ariadne. He left for the hotel, needing sleep, a shower, and a good meal. His footsteps were heavy and tired, but he made it. As soon as he walked into this room he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep, not bothering to change or take off his shoes.

When he woke up he felt refreshed and rested. He quickly took a shower and changed, cleaning himself up. He grabbed something to eat on his way to the airport and grinned, glad to be going home. He didn't call Ariadne, he wanted to surprise her, she probably thought he was dead.

He arrived in Paris late that night. He was sure she'd be asleep, but was surprised when he saw the lights on in the house. He unlocked the door and shock overtook his features. In the living room Cobb was sitting on the couch. When he saw Arthur walk in he stood up and rushed to him.

"Arthur! You're alive!" He pulled him into a hug. "Is everything fixed?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, but why are you here? Where are James and Philippa?"

Cobb avoided the first question. "James and Philippa are sleeping in the other room."

"Where's Ari?"

* * *

Ariadne had felt her first contractions one week after Cobb had arrived. She thought nothing of them at first, but when they became more intense she began to panic. She called for Cobb, who rushed into the room and quickly drove her to the hospital. She cried out in pain and when she was taken to the delivery room Arthur's name was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

Cobb frowned and followed her into the delivery room. She had wanted someone in there with her, and he had agreed. Miles came and watched the kids while they were in the room.

Ten hours later a baby girl was born. She weighed six pounds eight ounces and looked like both Ariadne and Arthur. Ariadne cried when she held her baby girl for the first time. She gently stroked her soft black hair and held her close, wishing Arthur could be here.

"What are you going to name her?" Cobb asked.

Ariadne shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. We had some names in mind, but I don't know…it would be so much easier if…"

"…Arthur were here. I know. I'll give you a minute." Cobb smiled and walked out of the room.

She cradled her baby girl and looked at her, wondering what to name her. She and Arthur had discussed having children before and some names were suggested, but she didn't know what to choose.

One name stuck out the most to her, Arthur had picked it out and she knew it fit her. She had the perfect middle name too. She smiled and when the nurse came in asking for the name, she smiled and told her.

* * *

"Arthur?" Ariadne stood there, shocked. Arthur smiled and Ariadne ran to him, jumping into his arms and crying. He stroked her hair and held her close to him.

"Shh. It's ok, I'm home. I'm safe. Everything's ok." Arthur whispered into her hair.

She clung onto him tighter and sobbed. "I missed you. I thought you were dead…"

"But I'm not. I'm here. I won't leave you again." He told her.

"You better not." She sniffled and looked into his eyes. She kissed him and smiled. Suddenly a sharp cry filled the room. Arthur froze and looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Want to meet you daughter?" She asked. Arthur nearly passed out.

"What? Daughter?"

Ariadne nodded. " She was born last week."

"We have a daughter?" Arthur was shocked and felt lightheaded.

"I wanted you here, but I knew you couldn't come back yet. I didn't even know where you were, and I found out two months after you left."

"I'm so sorry Ari. I wish I was here for everything." Arthur apologized.

"All that matters is that you're here. You're alive. And your daughter wants to meet you. Come on." She tugged on his arm and he followed. His breathing was shallow and fast. Ariadne noticed this and turned to him before the reached the room.

"Relax." She smiled and kissed him. She then brought him into the room where the baby was crying. Arthur was speechless. She had his hair and eyes, but her nose was just like Ariadne's.

"She's beautiful." Arthur whispered. Ariadne nodded and tears formed into her eyes. "She has your hair and eyes."

"And your nose." Arthur pointed out.

"Want to hold her?" Ariadne asked as she lifted the crying baby out of the bassinet and rocked her gently. Arthur nodded and sat down in the rocking chair. Ariadne carefully placed the baby into Arthur's arms and she stopped crying immediately.

Ariadne chuckled. "Looks like she's going to be a daddy's girl." Arthur couldn't take his eyes off of his daughter. Finally he looked up at Ariadne and she noticed his eyes were glossy.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Arete Speranza Cameron." Ariadne smiled. Arthur's head snapped up and he looked at her.

"You picked my name?" Arthur grinned.

"I thought it suited her." Ariadne smiled.

"And the middle name?"

"It's Italian for hope." Ariadne answered.

"That also fits her."

Ariadne nodded. Arthur stood up with Arete and Ariadne followed him into the living room. He sat down on the couch and Ariadne sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Arete yawned and Arthur and Ariadne laughed softly.

"I love you." Arthur told Ariadne. She kissed him and smiled.

"I love you too."

Dom leaned against the wall watching the small family. He was glad Arthur made it back safely and he quietly entered the guest room where his kids were sleeping. He smiled knowing that Arete was indeed Ariadne's hope. And now together Arthur and Ariadne would raise her.

* * *

**So it's not exactly like my dream, some parts were a little fuzzy, but I really like this story. Oh and Arete is Greek, it means Virtue and Excellence. I picked a random last name for them, and Cameron was it...so anyways...hope you enjoyed it and please leave me a review! :D **


End file.
